fanzinearchivfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mittelalter (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 16)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 32 thumb|120px|right|Seite 33 thumb|120px|right|Seite 34 thumb|120px|right|Seite 35 Roland bietet ein viertes Mal einen historisch-realistischen Blick auf das Mittelalter und die Möglichkeiten zur Verwendung als Rollenspielwelt. In diesem Teil Dunkle Jahre - heller Schrecken betrachtet er die Natur und ihre Wirkung auf den Menschen. Quelltext Forum: Rollenspiel in der Realität Zu erleben gar ritterliche Eventurien... Ein Mittelalter als Rollenspielwelt in dem Mythos und Historie verwoben werden 4. Teil Dunkle Jahre - heller Schrecken Die diesmalige Folge fällt leider recht kurz aus. Der nächste Teil Riesen, Zwerge und andere Kinderschrecken in der nächsten Ausgabe steht mit diesem Teil in engerer Verbindung. Bitte habt Verständnis und Geduld... Denn es gibt mehr Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde, als sich unsere Schulweisheit erträumen läßt, Horatio... (William Shakespeare, „Hamlet“) Sie verfolgen mich in meinen Träumen, und wenn ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich sie wieder vor mir, höre ihre Schreie... (Sherriff in „Law of the West“) „Vielleicht waren es Schwäne, die wir vorhin gehört haben“, sagte Sigvald. „Die geben so merkwürdige Töne von sich.“ „Oder Eisenten“, schlug Schonen-Glippe vor. „Viele Dinge sind überhaupt nicht übernatürlich, wenn man ihnen genauer nachgeht. Zuhause in Schonen hörten wir einmal seltsame Schreie im Wald, und alle glaubten, es wären die Seelen der ausgesetzten Kinder, die in der Unterwelt jammerten. Die Leute lagen nachts wach und bissen sich vor lauter Angst in die Finger. Und dann entdeckte ein Holzfäller eines Tages, daß es ein vom Sturm gefällter Baum war, der immer, wenn es wehte, gegen einen anderen Stamm scheuerte.“ „Aber hier draußen auf See, wo wir sind, gibt es doch gar keine Bäume“, sagte Gunner Flachhorn... (Knud H. Thomsen, „Speckseites Ostseefahrt“) Im Herbst, wenn auf den Äckern das Rattern der Mähdrescher und der Trecker verklungen ist, wenn die Wärme des Sommers vorbei ist und die Herbststürme kalte Böen durch das Land senden, wenn die Menschen sich in ihren Wohnungen verkriechen und die Zentralheizung aufdrehen, nachts ein fahler Vollmond durch Wolkenfetzen jagt, dann fahre mal alleine hinaus aufs Land. Such dir einen Ort, schön weit abgelegen von Autobahnen und Eisenbahnen, und stell Dein Auto an einem einsamen Waldweg ab, so weit von der nächsten Ortschaft entfernt, daß Du kein Licht mehr schimmern siehst. Dann geh ein paar Schritte hinein in den Wald, bis Du Dein Auto auch nicht mehr sehen kannst. Mach Deine Taschenlampe aus und auch Deine Zigarette. Und dann, im fahlen, flimmernden Licht des kalten Herbstmondes, im Rauschen des Windes, im Stöhnen der Wälder, wenn Kälte Dir durch die Hosenbeine dringt und Du deine Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben mußt, dann SIEH, dann HÖRE, dann FÜHLE und dann kannst Du vielleicht verstehen. Du bist doch ein aufgeklärter Mensch. Du weißt, daß es keine Wölfe, keine Bären und auch keine Dämonen in den Wäldern Deiner Heimat gibt. Und doch - glaub mir, in den Schatten wirst auch Du huschende Gestalten sehen, wirst ängstlich auf das Knarren der Baumwipfel lauschen und angestrengt versuchen, in der Leere ringsumher nur etwas Wärme, etwas Schutz zu finden. Du wirst verstohlene Blicke um Dich werfen, das Gefühl haben, daß sich etwas Deinem Rücken nähert, daß irgendetwas dort draußen ist. Denn mit einem Mal wirst Du spüren - Du gehörst nicht dahin. Und dabei hat der Mensch so schöne Sachen erfunden, die ihm diese Angst hätten nehmen sollen! Er hat in seinen Städten mit Asphalt und Straßenlaternen die Nacht und die Natur ausgesperrt, hat alle Wölfe erschossen und alle Bären erlegt. Die Wälder hat er entweder gerodet oder aber in Naherholungsgebiete und Wirtschaftsforst verwandelt. Er hat Radio, das ihm das Gefühl von freundlichen Stimmen in seiner Nähe vermittelt, und das Telefon, um auch mitten in der Nacht mit Freunden weit weg zu sprechen. Mit einem Griff zum Heizungsregler, einem Ruck am Vorhang sind Wolfsmond und Herbststurm verbannt! Doch vor eintausend Jahren lebte der Mensch noch anders. Er hatte nur das Feuer und den Hund, seine ältesten Freunde und Diener. Inmitten weiter Wälder lagen seine verstreuten Siedlungen, und selbst, was er großspurig „Städte“ nannte, waren nach heutigen Maßstäben Dörfer mit kaum über tausend Seelen. Wenn im Winter der Wind ums Haus pfiff und die dunklen Wälder die Nacht mit Geräuschen füllten, dann war das Feuer im Herd die einzige Wärmequelle, und nur ein paar funzelige Leuchten und Kerzen bildeten noch kleine Oasen der Behaglichkeit in der klammen Kälte. Dann lagen die Leute in ihren Betten eingemummelt und lauschten ängstlich auf das Knacken und Brausen draußen. Wurden die Hunde etwa unruhig? Fuhr da nicht ein Windstoß in den Kamin und blies das Feuer nieder? War da nicht ein Kratzen an der Hausecke? Ja, nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit ging niemand mehr vor die Tür, der nicht dazu gezwungen war. Und wie tröstlich mußte es dem Städter des Mittelalters gewesen sein, in der Nacht den einsamen Wächter auf seinem Rundgang zu hören: „Zwölf Uhr, und alles ist gut...“ Wie sehr müssen unsere Vorfahren das unbekannte Dunkel da draußen gefürchtet haben, daß sie ihrem Schrecken Gestalt verliehen und die Nacht mit Nachtmahren, Geistern und Unholden füllten! Denn der namen- und gestaltlose Schrecken ist am schlimmsten. Wenn man das Grauen mit Namen nennen konte, dann konnte man es auch mit Beschwörungen und Gebeten verbannen. Nicht zuletzt waren es die Naturgeister, die ihre Vorfahren noch angebetet hatten, und die von der heiligen Mutter Kirche zu Abgesandten des Teufels erklärt worden waren, die man da draußen in der Dunkelheit fürchtete. Hatten noch die Großeltern daran geglaubt, daß im „Holunder“ und „Wach-Holder“ die „holde Frau“, in der Feldhecke (dem „Hag“) die Hexe (die „Hage-dise“) als Abgesandte der Muttergöttin Freya über den Menschen wachte und ihn vor den üblen Mächten der Natur beschützte, so sah sich die einfache Seele dieses Schutzes beraubt. Donar kämpfte nicht mehr gegen die bösen Riesen, und keine Elfen ritten mehr in der Mainacht über das Feld, um den Acker zu segnen. Sie alle, so sagten die Priester, seien Geschöpfe des Bösen, und nur Christus und die Heiligen würden die Menschenkinder retten vor der Hölle. Mit einem Mal bot nur noch der Priester Schutz vor dem Namenlosen, und die Gläubigen (und wie inbrünstig sie glaubten - an die alte wie an die neue Religion!) sahen sich umringt von Schrecken über Schrecken. Denn wie sollte ein Priester sie vor Trollen, Erlkönigen und den eifersüchtigen alten Göttern schützen, wenn er selbst gar nicht glaubte, daß es sie gab? Es wird schon deutlich, daß in einem mittelalterlichen Szenario Elfen, Zwerge und Riesen grundlegend anders eingesetzt werden müssen als in einem klassischen Fantasy-Setting - obwohl die Wurzeln der Fantasy-Gestalten in eben jenen Wesenheiten liegen, vor denen sich unsere Vorfahren so sehr fürchteten. Grundsätzlich gilt: mythische Wesen müssen eben genau das bleiben, wenn das Setting stimmig sein soll - mythisch! Ich persönlich würde versuchen, meinen Spielern zuallererst einmal diese angstvolle Grundstimmung nahezubringen, damit sie die richtige Einstellung haben, wenn ihnen irgendwann einmal ein mythisches Wesen begegnet. Dann müssen sich ihnen einfach die Nackenhaare aufrichten vor Furcht, und wenn das Wesen noch so freundlich ist! Wie wäre es mit Schauergeschichten eines Abends am Kamin der Herberge, und in der Nacht schlagen die Hunde des Hofes ohne erkennbaren Grund immer wieder an - das Rascheln der Mäuse im Strohdach verstummt mit einemmal, und dann scheinen schlurfende Schritte ums Haus zu wandern - ein harmloser Igel, der aus dem Winterschlaf gerissen wurde? (Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, wie perfekt so ein armes todgeweihtes Tierchen wie ein Mensch zu klingen scheint, insbesondere, wenn die kleine Stachelkugel an Lungenwürmern leidet und sein asthmatisches Schnaufen mit trockenem Husten durchsetzt ist!) Die Nachtwache im Wald am nächsten Abend lernt vielleicht auch das Gruseln, als die überreizten Sinne des müden Wächters ihm vorgaukeln, Stimmen im Wind zu hören? Das Käuzchen, das die halbe Nacht schreit? Oder der Baum, der oben beschrieben ist, der so schreckliches „Stöhnen“ von sich gibt? Auch das Geräusch, das die Seefahrer aus der kleinen Textstelle am Anfang beschäftigte, hatte eine passende Erklärung gefunden. In dem windstillen Nebel, der ihr Schiff über Nacht auf See festgehalten hatte, war ein weiteres Lastschiff ein paar Meilen weiter von einem Piraten überfallen worden. Die unirdischen Schreie von Seeungeheuern, die die Kameradern zu hören geglaubt hatten, entpuppten sich am nächsten Morgen, als der Nebel sich lichtete, als die Todesschreie der unglücklichen Opfer, die man dann tot in ihrem Boot treibend fand. Nebel trägt bekanntlich den Schall über weite Strecken, verzerrt ihn aber zu dumpfen Lauten. Die andere Seite dieses mittelalterlichen Aberglaubens sollte aber auch ihren Platz finden. Die Schale Milch etwa, die auf manchen Höfen bereitgestellt wird für einen Kobold, der je nachdem wie der Hof geführt und er behandelt wird, böse Streiche spielt oder aber heimlich Gutes tut. Die sorbische Sage läßt statt des Koboldes oder Heinzelmännchens eine Natter mit einer goldenen Krone auf dem Hof wohnen, die mit ihrer Anwesenheit dem Haus Glück und reiche Ernten bringt. In dieser Gestalt läßt sich wohl noch ein Rest einer alten slawischen Fruchtbarkeits- und Hausgottheit erahnen, die dem Christentum zum Trotz denen beistand, die ihr mit der Schale Milch ein bescheidenes Opfer entboten. Auch sonst sollten die Spieler ruhig öfter mit Glauben und Aberglauben konfrontiert werden. Dadurch kann die ganze Szenerie nur glaubwürdiger werden! Zum Beispiel mit alten Bräuchen, am Rande erwähnt. Bis in unsere Zeit hat sich in Westfalen zum Beispiel der Brauch gehalten, daß die Nachgeburt eines Fohlens in einen Baum gehängt wurde - ein Opfer an Wotan, den alten Germanengott. Gegen Krankheiten und bösen Blick wurden Amulette aller Art getragen - und längst nicht alle waren Heiligenbildchen! Bei der Abwehr des bösen Blicks und Verhexungen aller Art war man überhaupt sehr kreativ! Der „Fuckfinger“ und die gekreuzten Finger hinterm Rücken beim Lügen sind solche Schutzgesten, die noch heute (völlig gedankenlos) verwendet werden. Der Drudenfuß (das Pentagramm), das Sylvesterknallen, der Kranz oder das Hufeisen an der Tür - alles Maßnahmen, die übel gesonnene Geister vertreiben bzw. fernhalten sollten. Nur immer ins Spiel damit, nur immer frisch aufgefahren mit abergläubischen Figuren! Falls die Spieler weiterhin ihren aufgeklärt-modernen Standpunkt gegenüber solchem „Getue“ behalten, was werden sie schockiert sein, wenn sie feststellen müssen, daß das alles seinen Sinn hat! Vorzugsweise, wenn sie auf Schutzmaßnahmen vor bösen Geistern aus besserem Wissen verzichtet haben und mit einem Mal die Quittung dafür bekommen... Und wenn wir so weit sind, den Nährboden für jenes Kribbeln der Nackenhaare gelegt haben, dann können wir endlich auch das Ausbaumodul „Volksbrauch und Sagenglauben, Teil II“ verwenden, dann ist der Boden bereitet für Begegnungen mit Völkern, die mit uns die Erde teilen. Nun haben verschiedene Völker auch verschiedene Sagengestalten. Die Werwölfe und Vampire Osteuropas sind nun einmal etwas anderes als die Faeries und Goblins der britischen Inseln. Aber warum sollen die Geschöpfe der Nacht überall gleich sein? Wir erzählen ja schließlich Geschichten, und die können durch das Verwenden „einheimischer Gewächse“ nur schöner werden! Über die keltische, die wikingische oder die slawische Sagenwelt will ich mich hier nicht bis ins letzte ausbreiten, ebensowenig über die Geister und Umgänger der deutschen Rittersagen. Man leihe sich einfach mal in der Bibliothek Märchen- und Sagensammlungen aus, um schöne Anregungen zu finden. Inzwischen gibt es ja sehr schöne Sammlungen von Volkssagen aus aller Welt, und in denen lassen sich wunderbare Anregungen finden! Leprechawn, Banshee oder Trooping Faeries in Irland, die Hexe Babajaga mit ihrem Haus auf Hühnerbeinen in den Sümpfen Rußlands, weiße Frauen und Geisterhunde in rheinischen Burgen, Bergfexe in den österreichischen Alpen, Unterirdische in bretonischen Grabhügeln, Trolle in skandinavischen Wäldern, Irrlichter in norddeutschen Mooren... Endlos erscheinen die Gestalten, die die Nacht bevölkern, und sie sind bestimmt mal etwas anderes als die ewiggleich-mutiert-verzerrten Monster eines AD&D-Kompendiums, wirken sie doch auch wesentlich subtiler, sind oft nicht einmal gleich als Spuk oder übernatürliche Wesen zu erkennen! Ich möchte hier vielmehr über jene Wesen reden, die uns als standardisierte Fantasy-Gestalten immer wieder über den Weg laufen, und ihnen einen Platz im Mittelalter-Szenario zuweisen. Zu beachten ist dabei, daß die mythischen Figuren oftmals nicht so klar voneinander zu trennen sind wie die Fantasy-Gestalten. So fallen unter den Sammelnahmen „Faeries“, nicht nur die klassischen schönen Lichtgestalten von der Art, wie Tolkiens Elben sind, sondern auch alle Kobolde, Unholde und Feen, die sonst noch Irlands Sagenwelt bevölkern. Nicht nur in irischen oder britischen Sagen kommen sie vor, die ihren Namen „Faeries“, also die Schönen, nur deshalb tragen, weil nie jemand es wagen würde, sie bei ihren wahren, verbotenen alten Götternamen zu nennen, oder gar schlecht über sie zu reden! Auch in der Bretagne treiben sie als „Unterirdische“ ihr Wesen, und noch heute glaubt man in Island an ihre Existenz und legt immer wieder Beweise und Berichte über seltsame Vorkommnisse vor. In der nächsten Ausgabe werden wir diese Völker nun im Einzelnen ein wenig beleuchten: Elfen, Trolle, Zwerge, Riesen, Drachen, Kobolde, Werwesen und Wassergeister... und dazu noch dunkle Schrecken der Nacht, die uns heute kein Begriff mehr sind: Nachzehrer, Wiedergänger und das reichhaltige Daimonium, mit dem die Kirche das Pantheon der übernatürlichen Wesen bereicherte. In gewissem Sinne hängen Hexen damit zusammen, auch wenn sie, wie wir sehen werden, eigentlich etwas ganz anderes waren... und damit leiten wir denn auch schon über zu den „Magierkategorien“ des Mittelalters: Alchimisten vor allem, aber auch Teufelsbeschwörer wie z. B. Dr. Faust, Wunderheiler in Kutte und Ornat, Exorzisten gehören ebenso dazu wie die Macht des Glaubens... denn das Mittelalter war nun einmal christlich und tiefgläubig, auch wenn dieses den vielen „Christenhassern“ unter uns Rollenspielern nicht schmecken wird... Für später habe ich noch auf dem Zettel: die Wirtschaft des Mittelalters und wie sich das auf den schätzesammelnden Rollenspieler auswirkt, sowie die Frage, wie sich eine weibliche Rollenspielfigur in einem Mittelalterszenario bewegt. Roland Kategorie:Wissen Kategorie:Spielhilfe Kategorie:Roland Röpnack